


This Past I Just Can't See Anymore

by carolinecrane



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Blood Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, References to Knotting, Xenophilia, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: Stu's a werewolf now, but he still smells far too tempting for Viago's comfort. Good thing he has such good friends to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



> Gloria_scott, thank you very much for this request! It is, of course, nowhere near as good as I wanted it to be, but I appreciate the chance to give it a go. <3

Vlad is the last of the flatmates to appear in the kitchen, twenty minutes late and scowling at the lot of them. 

“Excellent, we are all here,” Viago says, clapping his hands in front of him and smiling at the others.

“If this is about the dishes again...” Deacon begins, but Viago waves off his complaint with a slightly more impatient gesture than he would usually indulge in.

“No, no, it’s nothing to do with the dishes. I’m afraid it’s about Stu.”

“Stu? What’s wrong with Stu?” Vlad asks, finally forcing away the last dregs of sleep at the mention of everyone’s favorite werewolf. Anton and the others are all right, for werewolves, but of course none of them hold a candle to Stu.

“Well he’s been a werewolf for some time now, and I thought perhaps that would take care of the problem, but...”

Deacon’s shaking his head even as Viago trails off a bit helplessly. “It’s true, it hasn’t helped at all. He still smells delicious. I’m not going to bite him, but I want to just as much as ever.”

They all nod as one, each of them staring off into the distance at the thought of sinking their fangs into Stu’s sweet, perfect skin. He truly is the best of all of them, and it makes him nearly irresistible. A soft, mournful sigh escapes Viago, then he shakes himself and blinks back into reality.

“Becoming a werewolf should have solved the problem, obviously, but it hasn’t, and if we do nothing, Stu will be in danger. We all saw the way the others reacted at the Unholy Masquerade.”

“If only he didn’t still smell so delicious, this would not be a problem,” Vlad says, scowling at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink without really seeing them. “Why does he have to smell so amazing?”

“It’s because he’s a virgin,” Deacon answers with a decisive nod. “If he weren’t a virgin he’d probably stop smelling like the perfect sacrifice.”

None of them look entirely convinced. It’s Stu, after all, and he’s the best bloke they know, so they’re all fairly sure he’ll continue to smell amazing no matter what they do. But perhaps if he stopped being a virgin, he’d smell less enticing to _other_ vampires, and that would be enough to protect him.

“Right, so we just need to help him lose his virginity,” Viago says, nodding at his flatmates. “Shall we find him a nice girl? Perhaps Katherine knows someone?”

“No,” Vlad growls at the same moment Deacon says, “We should do it ourselves. It’s the only way to know for certain,” he adds when Vlad and Viago look at him.

All of them look distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, then just a touch excited, and finally Vlad nods decisively. “It should be me. As the youngest I’m the closest to his age.”

“He’ll need an experienced hand,” Deacon counters, fangs slipping out when Vlad growls at him. “Besides, I can transform into a dog. It might make him feel more comfortable, being a werewolf and all.”

“Both excellent points,” Viago interjects when it looks as though his flatmates might fly at each other to battle for the right to deflower their friend. “But perhaps what Stu needs is a more...gentle touch. He is a virgin, after all.”

“Oh, and I suppose yours is the ‘gentle touch’ he needs?” Deacon scoffs.

Viago’s smile slips a bit at the implication, but he knows if he had any blood still pumping through him there would be color rising in his cheeks at the thought. Still, he stands by his notion that Stu needs to be taken care of, to be cherished and made to feel special. Viago can give him those things in a way that his flatmates, much as he enjoys their company, might neglect.

“Perhaps,” Viago says, willing himself to stay calm as he stares Deacon down, “we’ll need to do it more than once. Just to be sure.”

~

In the end it’s Viago who goes first, mainly because Vlad and Deacon are too busy arguing about who it should be to notice when Stu comes over. Viago notices the moment he arrives, and he slips out of the kitchen to greet Stu, taking his coat and leading him into the sitting room where he’s managed to get up nearly all the blood stains from the last time they had guests.

“Stu! What a wonderful surprise,” Viago says as he leads Stu over to the couch, pressing him onto a cushion and hurrying across the room to pour him a drink.

“It’s Thursday,” Stu says, glancing around as though he’s wondering where the others are. “I always come round on Thursdays.”

“And we are always so happy to see you,” Viago says, pressing the glass of wine into Stu’s hand. He leans close, inhaling a sharp breath of Stu’s intoxicating scent, eyes sliding closed to savor the moment. 

Stu nods and lifts his drink to his lips, cheeks just slightly red and looking positively edible. Viago watches him drink, imagines pressing Stu back into the couch and sinking his fangs into his neck, swallowing down the sweet taste of his blood until there’s nothing left. The thought is nearly overwhelming, but he knows that giving in would mean no more Stu to come round and brighten their nights, so Viago sighs a little and reaches out to rest a hand on Stu’s thigh instead.

“The thing is, Stu, we’re all a bit worried.”

“Worried? What about?” Stu asks, eyebrows raised in that disarming way he has, and Viago’s helpless to do anything but smile at him for a moment.

He opens his mouth to answer, but before he gets the words out Deacon and Vlad rush into the room, fangs dropped and glaring at Viago. 

“What are you doing?” Deacon snarls.

“Look, guys, Stu’s here!” Viago says, doing his best to sound innocent despite the fact that his hand is creeping steadily up Stu’s thigh. “I was just telling him that we’re all a bit worried about him.”

It’s clear from their betrayed expressions that they know exactly what he’s up to, but obviously they’re not going to fight about it in front of Stu. That would be rude and awkward and possibly result in Stu refusing all of them, which would leave him unprotected, and none of them want that.

“What are you guys so worried about?” Stu asks, glancing between the three of them before he looks down at the hand on his thigh. “I’m fine.”

“You’re a virgin,” Deacon says before Viago can ease Stu into the idea of what they’re offering. “We have to fuck you to protect you.”

“It’s your scent,” Vlad adds before Stu can do more than make a confused noise. “We thought once you became a werewolf that you wouldn’t be attractive to vampires anymore, but you still smell just as delicious as ever.”

Vlad's eyes dilate a bit as he speaks, and Viago feels Stu’s thigh muscles jump under his hand. “But I hang out with you guys all the time and you’ve never had a problem with it before.”

“Of course _we_ respect you,” Viago says, keeping his voice and his touch gentle. “But you saw what happened at the Masquerade, Stu. We barely got you out of there alive, and if some other vampire happens upon you when we’re not there to protect you, who knows what could happen.”

“Right,” Stu says, nodding as though what they’re saying makes perfect sense to him. It’s just another reason why Stu is the best; he just _gets_ it. “So you want to have sex with me to keep me safe.”

“Exactly,” Viago says with a relieved sigh.

“Okay.” Stu shrugs, then he stands up and pulls off his jacket.

For a moment the vampires just blink at him, watching him toe off his shoes before he reaches for the buckle of his belt.

“So you’re...all right with this?”

Stu shrugs again, but there’s a faint flush creeping up his neck this time. “I trust you guys. If you say it’s important, it must be. And anyway I’m pretty ready to stop being a virgin.”

Viago wonders just how long ago they could have done this, given Stu’s eagerness. He glances over at the other two, watching their lips part and their eyes turn nearly black with lust. And he knows exactly how they feel, but he’s still worried for Stu’s safety, and it seems only fair that Stu at least enjoy his first time.

“Right,” Viago says, clapping his hands together in a decisive way. “So I was thinking that maybe I should go first, make sure you’re relaxed and that everyone’s enjoying themselves. Then Vlad, once you know what to expect. He promises to try not to leave too many bruises, don’t you, Vlad?”

There’s a grunt from the direction of the doorway that Viago chooses to take as agreement.

“And Deacon would like to transform into a dog and have sex with you. He feels as though the werewolf part of you might enjoy it. How do you feel about that?”

Stu seems to consider it for a moment, then he shrugs for a third time. “Guess we could give it a try.”

“Perfect,” Viago says, lisping a bit around the words as he watches Stu pull off his shirt to reveal far too much pale skin. “I’ll just...be right back.”

He practically flies down the hall in search of oil, then a stack of towels to spread out on the couch, just in case. He has no intention of drawing blood, but he isn’t any more eager to clean semen stains out of the upholstery than he is blood, so he figures he’s better safe than sorry. 

When he gets back to the sitting room he expects to have to fight back Vlad and Deacon, but they seem to have resigned themselves to the order of events. He’s a bit surprised that they’re so willing to give up the right to be first, actually, but they all value Stu, and perhaps they realize just as Viago does that it’s important to make sure he’s safe and comfortable and, above all, enjoying himself. Perhaps he might even want to do this again, and if that’s the case, Viago knows that none of them would turn him down. They’d all do anything Stu asked of them, he’s fairly sure, even if he asked them to let Nick move back into the house.

“Here we are,” Viago announces, busying himself with spreading towels on the couch before he reaches for Stu’s hand and leads him back over to the center of the room. He’s stripped out of nearly all his clothes in the time it took Viago to retrieve his supplies, leaving him in nothing but a pair of white briefs that make him look young and pink and far too innocent.

Stu glances down at the towels spread out over the upholstery, but he doesn’t let go of Viago’s hand as he looks up again. “You’re not going to be drinking my blood or anything, are you?”

“No, I promise, no blood letting,” Viago says with just the barest trace of regret. “That’s exactly what we’re trying to avoid. Now just relax and get comfortable.”

Stu nods and lies back on the couch, blush turning a bit darker and making it that much more difficult for Viago to stop himself from sinking his teeth into all that pale skin. But Stu is his friend, and he’s trusting them, so Viago won’t betray that trust by giving in to his baser instincts.

Instead he unbuttons his waistcoat, then his breeches, slowly unwinding his cravat as he watches Stu bite his lip in an unfairly tempting way and reach down to press his palm against his erection. All eyes in the room zero in on the motion as Stu’s hips jut up off the couch, neck arching and eyes closed tight as though he’s not sure he wants to see the reaction of his friends to the image he’s presenting.

Viago makes short work of his clothes, glances over his shoulder once to see Vlad palming his own erection and Deacon sucking in short breaths around his fangs, as though filling himself with the scent of Stu. Then Viago kneels next to the couch and reaches for the waistband of Stu’s briefs, dragging them down over his hips and thighs to toss them on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

He wonders briefly if they should have called Nick for this, then decides that it’s best he’s not here. He and Stu have been friends for years, after all, and if they haven’t taken this step in their relationship, perhaps that means Nick’s not attracted to him. Viago can’t imagine anyone being stupid enough not to want Stu, but then, Nick’s proven himself a bit stupid a few times in the months they’ve known him.

He’s gentle with his touches, coating his fingers in oil before he reaches down to stroke Stu’s cock to full hardness. It’s flushed and beautiful and Viago wants to taste it, but he can feel his fangs poking at his lip, so he doesn’t dare. Instead he slides his fingers a little further down, allowing one slick fingertip to circle Stu’s opening until Stu lets out a fluttering sigh and presses down to force Viago to slip inside.

“That’s wonderful, Stu,” Viago says, his other hand on Stu’s thigh and pressing his legs apart just a bit. He hears the awe in his own voice and doesn’t bother looking back at the others to see their reaction to the sight of Viago’s finger working in and out of him.

It doesn’t take long to get another finger inside, then Stu’s rocking against him as though he was made for exactly this, soft sighs and little moans escaping his throat as Viago opens him up. It’s been a long time since he was with another man, and generally speaking Viago prefers to be the one doing the receiving, but he’s willing to do anything his friend needs to make sure Stu’s as safe as he can possibly be.

When Stu’s taking three fingers with ease Viago slides out of him, reaching for the oil and coating his own cock generously before he kneels between Stu’s thighs on the couch. He takes hold of Stu’s ankle and lifts it over his shoulder, spreading him wide open and lining up to push inside him.

For a moment the world stops spinning, all noise ceases and Viago’s entire world narrows down to the point where he and Stu are connected. Then Stu lets out a breathy sigh and cants his hips, and Viago bites down hard enough on his own lip to taste blood as he begins to move.

There are words falling from his lips, praise and encouragement and soft assurances that Stu’s okay, that he’s perfect and wonderful and doing exactly as well as Viago expected. That he’s the best of all of them and they’re going to keep him safe, to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him again. They couldn’t protect him from the werewolves, but they’re going to make sure to protect him from everything else for as long as he’ll let them.

Viago’s free hand is on Stu’s cock, slick fingers working his length until Stu tenses under him and arches up as he comes. The sensation of Stu tightening around him drags Viago over the edge, and there’s a moment when he’s terribly, utterly _sad_ that it’s over. But this is Stu, their dear friend, and perhaps there will be many more moments like this one in their futures.

He’s barely pulled out and reached for a spare towel to wipe Stu clean when Vlad’s there, looming over the edge of the couch to stare into Stu’s half-closed eyes. “I am able to conjure vampire brides through the vortex in my room, if you would like to indulge in an orgy of female flesh. I am the only one who can provide that for you.”

“I’ve got a knot when I transform into a dog,” Deacon says, as though it’s a contest to see who Stu will choose next. Which is silly, because the order’s already been decided, and the whole point of making Deacon go last was because they all knew his knot meant he’d keep Stu tied up for at least half an hour once he was done.

Stu blinks up at Vlad, then down at the cock he’s pulled out of his pants and is lazily stroking. It’s bigger than Viago’s, some might even say a bit intimidating, but Stu just licks his lips and looks up at him again. “The vampire bride thing sounds good, but maybe...maybe next time. Right now let’s just keep this between us, yeah?”

There’s a collective sigh of relief from all of them at the words ‘next time’, then Vlad’s nodding and moving faster than Viago’s ever seen. His clothes are gone by the time he vaults over the couch, then he’s kneeling behind Stu and pulling him back into his lap to impale him on Vlad’s cock. There’s nothing gentle about it at all, and if Stu wasn’t so boneless from his first orgasm Viago’s sure it would have hurt.

It makes him even more sure that he chose the order wisely, and he mentally congratulates himself on being such a good friend as he watches Stu roll his hips back into Vlad’s sure thrusts. It’s a mesmerizing sight, and when Deacon kneels next to the couch and takes Stu’s cock into his mouth, Viago watches Stu’s eyelids flutter with pleasure and feels his heart swell at how well they’re all taking care of their friend. 

Stu’s head falls back against Vlad’s shoulder, leaving his neck pale and exposed, a temptation that shows exactly how much he trusts them. It’s a bit overwhelming, and Viago finds himself blinking back tears as Vlad thrusts up one last time and grunts around his orgasm.

Viago wonders if he should suggest they give Stu a little break, get him some water or perhaps more wine, just to keep his energy up. But before he even opens his mouth Stu’s climbing off Vlad’s lap, leaving him slumped on the sofa and crawling onto the floor to present himself for Deacon.

It’s not the first time Viago’s seen Deacon turn into a dog, but it’s the first time he’s seen Deacon’s snout, fur-covered and tongue lolling as he snuffles at Stu’s hole. Once he’s caught whatever scent he’s looking for Deacon licks a stripe from Stu’s balls up to his hole, dragging a broken moan out of Stu. 

It’s a bit strange, watching Deacon mount Stu while he’s in his dog form, dick slim and pink as it pushes inside Stu’s already loose hole. Blunt dog nails dig into Stu’s hips, leaving red scratches along pale skin that make Viago’s mouth water with the phantom taste of blood. He’ll never taste Stu’s blood, and as he takes a deep breath and notices the changes in Stu’s scent, he’s sure no other vampire will taste Stu’s blood either.

He smells like come and sweat and his friends, faintly of blood from Vlad’s less than gentle attentions and just a bit like werewolf. There’s still the sweet scent of their dear friend underneath it all, however, and Viago’s sure that means they’ll need to keep marking Stu, just to be certain he won’t be a target to any other supernatural creatures. It’s certainly no hardship, so Viago’s calling the evening a success.

Once Stu’s spread out on the carpet with Deacon slumped over him still in dog form, Viago smiles gently at his friends and begins the process of cleaning up a bit. He pulls on his own clothes before he begins gathering soiled towels and wiping up the worst of the mess around Vlad’s slumbering form. 

He hears a low groan from underneath Deacon and realizes Stu’s not quite as asleep as he suspected. A moment later there’s a voice in his head, and Viago pauses his cleaning and cocks his head to listen to Deacon’s voice whispering inside his brain.

“Stu,” Viago says, voice filled with so much affection he’s sure Vlad would snarl at him were he awake, “Deacon asked me to let you know that there have been an alarming number of pop-ups on the computer this week. If you wouldn’t mind taking a look, after his knot’s gone down, he would appreciate it.”

“You can talk to him when he’s like this?” Stu asks, voice heavy with sleep, and Viago’s undead heart melts a bit more.

“As vampires we can sometimes compel others to hear our thoughts,” Viago answers, a hint of pride in his voice. “In this form it is easiest for Deacon to project his thoughts to others.”

“How come he turns into a dog? I always thought vampires turned into bats.”

“We can turn into bats,” Viago says, smiling indulgently down at Stu when he peeks out from under Deacon’s furry chest. “But Deacon says there’s no point in having sex as a bat, so he prefers his dog form.”

“Oh. Makes sense, I suppose,” Stu says, his voice gone sleepy again. “Tell him I’ll look at the computer in a bit, okay?”

He’s asleep nearly before he reaches the end of his sentence, head pillowed on his arms and looking just as innocent as ever. It’s half the appeal of him, and Viago’s glad to see it won’t be lost just because they’ve taken steps to protect him from other creatures who might not appreciate him the way they do.

He straightens his waistcoat and gathers the rest of the towels, then he heads toward the basement and the laundry, humming to himself all the while.

~

Nick turns up the next evening, looking not at all surprised to find Stu there, sat in front of the computer and explaining to a hovering Deacon why he shouldn’t just click on random ads if he doesn’t want to deal with a new computer virus every week. There’s a new scent hanging in the air about him, and Nick takes a few deep breaths to try to place it. But he hasn’t had enough practice, so all he can tell is that Stu’s scent has changed somehow.

“All right?” Nick asks when Stu finally extricates himself from the computer and Deacon long enough to greet his friend. “You smell different, mate.”

“Oh,” Stu says, distracted as he glances toward Vlad where he’s sprawled on the couch. “The others were a bit worried, said even though I’m a werewolf now that I still smelled tempting enough to be in danger. They figured it was because I was still a virgin, so we all had sex and it’s okay now.”

“You...what?” Nick says, blinking at the sudden barrage of mental images just the words conjure up. “With all of them?”

Stu shrugs as though it isn’t a big deal, but the tips of his ears have gone pink, so Nick knows better. “Not all at once.”

Nick blinks a few more times, but Stu doesn’t laugh and tell him he’s joking, so Nick decides he must be serious. He’s a bit hurt that no one bothered to ring him, but then again, Stu’s his mate, and Nick’s never thought of him that way before. He’s not going to start thinking of him that way now, either, because he likes being mates and he doesn’t want anything to change between them. Still, he can’t deny that Stu’s scent _is_ amazing, even now that he’s not a virgin anymore.

“Sorry we didn’t ring you,” Stu says, as though he’s just now realizing the rudeness of leaving Nick out. “It was all a bit last minute.”

“It’s all right,” Nick assures him, because it is. Mostly. At least that’s what he’s going to tell himself.

“But listen, we can...I mean, if you like,” Stu says, the pink traveling from his ears down to his cheekbones.

“We don’t have to,” Nick says, because of course he’d do anything to keep his best mate safe, but if it’s already been taken care of, there’s no reason for Nick to get involved after the fact.

“You sure?” Stu asks, casting a sideways glance at him before he looks away again. “Only Anton reckons I’ve got a knot now, on account of being a werewolf and all.”

“A...seriously?”

Stu nods, blushing even darker, and Nick’s mouth waters at the sight of all that blood so close to the surface of his skin. He’d never hurt Stu, but all of a sudden he wants to _taste_ him, and the thought sends a full body shiver traveling down his spine.

“Yeah, all right,” Nick says, and when Stu flashes a sweet smile and reaches for his hand, Nick lets himself be pulled along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this entire thing so I could make a knotting joke. I'm not even sorry.


End file.
